Lust
by SeriouslySkullFlap
Summary: A surprise visitor gets more than she bargains for. How will Cameron and Cuddy deal? Is Wilson in love? Will House finally fall in love? Poor Chase and Foreman are left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Her long dark brown hair bounces in the cool winter breeze as she walks from her car into the hospital that stands before her. She almost has to strain her neck to look all the way up at the main building. Her eyes squint as the blinding morning sun shines brightly in the blue sky. Not a cloud to be seen for miles. It would seem like the perfect New Jersey winter day besides the fact that the temperature is in the early teens. As the wind starts to pick up she quickens her pace and runs towards the door when her hair begins to blow every which way. Used to the looks she begins to get as she walks through the hospital she just smiles as most of the men and some of the women stare at her. Half of the reason is her striking beauty and the other half is the fact that even in the middle of winter she is wearing a shorter skirt than most people would wear in the heat of summer and her low cut top leaves nothing to imagination.

House is of course taking his time getting to the clinic. Stopping every few feet to pretend to read his week old newspaper he feels a breeze blow passed him. Her hair is bouncing with each step; of course he doesn't notice her hair as he is looking slightly lower. Every man in the hospital is looking slightly lower. He begins to walk towards the clinic to make a comment about her short skirt but she makes a sharp turn at the clinic door and walks away leaving him stunned and walking through an open clinic door where Wilson is standing at the check in desk. "Did you see that skirt Cuddy is wearing today?" House says as he rests his cane on his arm as he signs the check in log. "Someone important must be stopping by."

With a smirk on his face Wilson replies with a simple, "No I didn't." Anticipating some kind of sly remark Wilson waits for House's response.

"Sucks to be you. I am going to find out. Cover for me."

"I have patients of my own, you know."

He grabs the shoulders of a man in his twenties who has red, watery eyes and a running nose. He sneezes. "Yes this is your patient. Looks serious, better hurry before he dies." Not waiting for a response from Wilson or the patient House walks away.

The patient looks at Wilson in a panic, "I am going to die?"

"No you're not." He turns to the sign in desk and holds out his hand. The nurse hands him the patient's information. Wilson takes a disgusted deep breath and brings the patient into an exam room.

As House makes his way over to the elevators he sees that Foreman is standing down the hallway talking with Chase, Foreman spots him and he begins to try to walk faster to get onto the elevator before they reach him. He steps onto the elevator. They both jogs to catch up but the doors begin to close. "I need you to look at this," Foreman yells from half way across the hallway.

House looks down at his watch and back up at Forman and Chase, "Meeting with Cuddy, can't be late."

They both look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Foreman speaks up first, "He never is on time for meetings with Cuddy, hell, he never goes to meetings with Cuddy."

"Come on, does anything surprise you anymore with him?"

"No." They turn around and walk away to make their way back to House's office where Cameron is waiting for them. They don't have to say a word. The annoyed look on both of their faces tells her they didn't get the answer they were looking for from him. They will just have to wait until he returns.

She makes her way to the office. She looks up at the name on the door. Dr. Lisa Cuddy. The office is empty so she sits down in the chair behind the desk and waits. Not so far after she sits down is House standing outside the closed doors. He opens them and walks in with words already flying out of his mouth before he fully enters the room, "What big wig are you dressing to impress today? Let me guess…" He finally takes a moment to actually look at the woman sitting behind the desk. "You're not Cuddy."

"Technically, I guess. I am Cuddy, just not the Cuddy you are looking for. I am Amy Cuddy, Lisa's sister." He takes the pill canister out of his pocket and throws a single pill into his mouth. "You must be Dr. House."

"She has talked about me? All good things, I hope."

"Are there any good things to say?" He doesn't respond. Instead he stares into her eyes for a few moments making her uncomfortable.

"Do you always have that twitch in your eye or do you only do it around handsome doctors?"

"What twitch? I don't have a twitch."

"Yes you do and it's annoying." Amy just glares at him.

Wilson walks in and walks passed House and right over to Amy to hug her. "I was hoping I wouldn't be seeing you for a while."

"You know her?" House asks perplexed that Wilson would just walk right in and hug Cuddy's sister.

They ignore him and go back to catching up. "The drugs aren't working at all. I need more tests. I came to see when Lisa can fit me in."

"They aren't helping at all?"

House slams his cane on the ground to get their attention. They both jump from being startled by the noise and look over at him. "How do you know her?"

"I just do." Wilson turns back to face her to continue. "What's up with the twitch?"

She rubs her eyes with her hand, "I didn't know I had one until Dr. House so politely informed me about it a few minutes ago. It's probably nothing. I think I have a fever or something. My skin feels like it's on fire. Here feel." She grabs Wilson's hand and puts it to her forehead.

"What are you talking about? You're ice cold. Feel her head."

"No thank you. As much as I would love to say I have felt Cuddy, I am going to pass."

"Oh come on just do it. It may interest you," Wilson says as they walk towards where House is standing.

"The only way it will interest me is if her skin was actually on fire. When she bursts into flames then call me." He pops another pill, turns to walk away from them to leave the room when she grabs his free arm. "That is cold. Go put some clothes on, I bet it clears right up."

"I can't it's too damn hot. I don't care what you guys feel, I am burning up and it only keeps getting hotter. Where is my sister anyway?"

"I am right here," Cuddy says as she walks into her office. "If I knew you were coming I would have made it a point to be here when you got here."

"Who has time for things like phone calls?" she jokes, "No, it's just that the meds you gave me aren't working. I actually think they're getting worse."

"And her skin is ice cold but she feels like she's burning up," Wilson adds.

"Don't get her worried, Jimmy, as I said before I am sure it's nothing."

"Would you two leave us alone?" Cuddy says in a tone which tells them that she is not asking but rather telling them to leave the room. She sits down at her desk and Amy sits down in a chair.

Wilson and House walk out the door and close it behind them. "Jimmy? Is there some history there that I don't know about?"

"Yes there is and it's not what you think and no I will not explain. Go back to your team." He leaves House and heads to his office.

House makes his way through the hospital and back to his office as well. He receives a page on his pager. He looks at it briefly and puts it back on his hip. The team is sitting in his office staring at the word filled whiteboard. They see him through the glass walls in his office and sit up with anticipation for their next set of instructions. Without saying a thing he takes the eraser and wipes the board clean.

"New symptoms?" Foreman asks.

"New patient," House responds as he grabs the marker.

"What happened to Mr. Murillo?" Cameron asks.

"Mr. Murillo died," House says as he begins writing on the board with the marker.

"Eye twitch?" Chase reads out loud, "What is the rest?" 

"That is the rest…for now," House replies as he puts the marker back down.

"How are we supposed to come up with anything with just an eye twitch?" Foreman asks.

"We wait for more."

The team rolls their eyes and leans back in their chairs. This is going to be a long day if that is the only case they will be working on. A ton of ideas race through all of their heads and none of them are about the eye twitch House wrote on the white board. They wonder why House would be involved in a case that is so basic. It's not like him. They exchange glances once in a while and give each other the same confused look. Nobody has answers. They don't know quite what to think. All they know is that they could be working on something interesting; instead they are looking at a white board with two simple words on them. He knows it will only be a matter of time before she will get worse and Cuddy will rely on him to save her life. He might as well get a jump start.


	2. Chapter 2

CAT scans, MRIs, blood tests, they were all normal for Amy. It had become routine to show up at the hospital every few months to get the latest migraine medication from her sister. A chronic migraine sufferer would be so lucky to have her sister be dean of medicine of the hospital that is practically in her back yard. Amy rolls her eyes behind the young doctor's back who is explaining the symptoms that she may experience from the dye being injected. If he wasn't an intern he would have laughed in his face as soon as he started the speech. The needle doesn't even pinch she is so used to all the poking and prodding of the doctors. "Try not to move around," the doctor says as he finishes explaining.

Amy fights the urge to say something smart back to him. She probably would have if she wasn't being watched by her big sister. She just smiles and decides it's better to keep her mouth shut. Cuddy and the young intern walk into the tech room to watch the images come up on the screen. Not too soon after the scan starts Wilson joins them. "Hey how is it going?"

"It just started," Cuddy explains. They all look at the screen as the images of Amy's brain start to appear on the screen. "Nothing," she says almost in a disappointed tone. It's not that she wants something to be there, she just wishes there was something she could do to help. She picks up a notebook (Amy's migraine journal) and hands it to Wilson. "They're happening more often now."

He takes the notebook from her hand and begins to flip through it. "Wow, 4 days in a row last week." He turns another few pages, "She has changed her diet. Maybe that explains the body temperature thing."

"No it doesn't. Nothing does. I don't know whether to send her home or have House look at her."

"You don't want House to look at her. Do you remember who House is? Do remember what House does to patients." Cuddy doesn't say anything. "Send her home and see if she gets better on her own."

"Now you're starting to sound like him," Cuddy says with a laugh. "You know he'd figure it out."

"No, you _hope_ he will figure it out." He hands her back the notebook. "Don't do that to her unless you're sure there aren't any other explanations." He takes one last look at the screen before leaving the room.

"Dr. Cuddy, what is it that we are looking for?" the young intern asks after some moments of silence after Wilson left the room.

"Oh, uh, nothing, there is nothing there." She still orders them to be printed out onto films just in case anything may happen. It would be a good contrast scan.

While they're working on getting the scans printed a voice can be heard through the speakers in the tech room, "Did you forget about me or is there something really wrong? I really hope you just forgot about me."

"We didn't forget about you. It's just that you have such a big head, it's taking a while," Cuddy jokes. Amy laughs. Cuddy looks to the young intern. Not realizing her hand is still on the microphone button. "Don't talk to patients that way. She's my sister so I am allowed."

"I would hope he is smart enough to know that already or I am thinking he may be in the wrong profession," she pauses, "You shouldn't talk to your sister that way either, Dr. Gibbs, it may cause permanent damage."

"Keep this up and I won't let you out." She walks into the room with the MRI and pushes the button to let Amy out of the tube. Amy stands up and Cuddy hands her the journal back. "There is nothing unusual there. I don't know why the medication is not working anymore. I want to take some more blood to see if we can figure out your body temperature problem."

"You don't need to do this. I am sure there are more important things you need to be doing than taking care of me and my problems."

"You know I am always happy to help. Come on, let's get these tests going." They leave the MRI room and walk through the hospital to where they can draw the blood.

Cuddy leaves Amy with the young intern and returns to her office where she contemplates paging House. She knows paging him would do no good because he never actually answers his pages when she pages him but it would stall for time before she knows she would have to make her way to his office where she would have to endure his staring at her cleavage and making sexual remark after sexual remark. Something she has come to expect from him. Deep down inside where she hides things she would never admit to anybody she actually enjoys them and looks forward to them.

She would have to do none of those things as when she got to her office House was already waiting inside. She smiles the smile she gets when she is frustrated with him but can't let him see because she needs something from him at the same time. "What is with your family and revealing clothing? Did your parents ever teach you about covering up your special parts? Have you ever owned a pair of pants?"

She takes a deep breath and continues smiling. She takes a moment to compose herself to plead her case why her sister may or may not need his expertise but in any case she would want him to just take a look at her anyway. "House…"

"I want the case," he interrupts.

"What case?" She answers almost in defense mode. She wonders how he could possibly know that is what she was about to ask him. She walks behind her desk and sits down.

He takes a few steps towards her and pops a pill. "You know what case."

"There is no case," she lies. For some reason now that he wants it, it is making her not want to give it to him. Why would he be interested in it in the first place? His curiosity alone has gotten her worried. Maybe he saw something they didn't see. It happens all the time.

"Oh please. You were just going to ask me to take your sister's case and now all of a sudden there is no case? What? Did she die or something? Or did the MRI magically cure her? Somehow I doubt she is cured."

"How did you?..." She doesn't have to finish her question. There is no reason. He's just House. There is no other explanation anybody could ever give.

"Just give me the chart before I get lost in your cleavage and you'll have to send a rescue team."

He reaches his arm to her. She looks at his hand and back up at him. She rolls her eyes and drops it into his hand. "Fine…take it." Without saying a word he turns to leave the room. "Wait." He stops but does not even turn around. "Why?"

"Because," he says matter-of-factly before continuing to leave the room. He walks straight to his office with the file and slams it down on his desk when he gets in. The team is still sitting in their chairs unsure of what they should be doing. He couldn't possibly expect them to come up with anything without even knowing the full history of the patient, not to mention the fact that the symptom he gave them really didn't mean anything major was going on. "So what did you come up with?"

"You were serious?" Foreman asks as he sits up straight from leaning back on the two legs of the chair.

"Well of course I was serious. Being a doctor is very serious business," House says as he starts tossing his ball up and down into the air.

"Clearly," Foreman retorts.

"Nobody has come up with anything? Not even the suck up?" Cameron and Chase both look at each other and then back at House a little unsure of whom he was referring to. "Now that's just sad." House takes the pill canister out of his pocket after he puts the ball down. He pops it into his mouth and walks over to the white board. "Fine, I'll give you something else." He picks up the marker and begins to write. Body temperature differential.

"Body temperature differential. What does that mean?" Cameron asks with a genuine curiosity. Foreman and Chase aren't buying that this is even a real case, that he is just yanking their chain. It couldn't be real. Besides the popping pills, insults and rudeness, this isn't like House at all.

"The patient's body temperature feels one way to the touch but the patient feels just the opposite. Her skin is ice cold and yet she feels like she's burning up." They all perk up. That's not normal. Not normal is good. Not normal is interesting. Not normal is a step in the right direction to being able to figure out what exactly is going on. It's still not enough to even begin to try to come up with a diagnosis.

"Wait a second. You touched the patient? Which means you met with the patient?" Foreman's line of questioning is not off base. Since when does House meet with a patient before the team? It just doesn't happen. If it were up to House he would never meet any of his patients. For him to initiate a meeting sends up a bunch of red flags to the team who is used to him and his anti-social, people hating ways.

"Is there anything you aren't telling us?" Chase asks. His curiosity is now peaked as well.

"Nothing that you don't need to know right now." House walks over to his desk and sits down. He puts his feet up on the desk and folds his arms over his chest. "So differential diagnosis?"

"Impossible," Foreman says almost immediately after House is finished talking. He is still skeptic of the whole thing and he has a right to lash out. Nobody can figure it out being stuck in an office with only words on a white board and a pain popping maniac of a doctor in charge to go by there is no way they can diagnose. They will need to meet with the patient and run tests. Any kind of test would be helpful at this point.

While the team try to wrap their brains around what is going on Wilson walks into the office. Immediate panic sets in as House tries to stand up and make his way back over to the whiteboard. He isn't quick enough. He can't even get his legs off the desk quick enough before Wilson realizes what is going on. Wilson walks right over to the white board and laughs to himself. "You took her case." It wasn't a question. Wilson knew exactly who they were trying to diagnose as soon as he read "eye twitch". "Are you trying a new game? Diagnose before symptoms even happen?"

"You know who the patient is?" Cameron asks as she stands up and walks over to the two men who are both now standing in front of the white board.

Wilson looks at Cameron and back at House. "You haven't even told them you're treating Cuddy's sister?"

"Why did you have to tell them?" House asks. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why do you care?" Wilson asks.

"It gets me out of clinic duty for a while," he replies.

Chase and Foreman both smile at each other. They immediately assume that the only reason they are on this case is because House probably wants to get in Cuddy's pants. Which Cuddy, they don't really know. It doesn't really matter to either of them. The whole situation is laughable. They don't know that the case, in fact, is very real. House doesn't even know that as they contemplate which Cuddy he wants to sleep with and why he would be so interested in a non-case that Amy's temperature shoots up, she begins coughing, and she cannot breathe. All of their pagers go off at the same time. "This case just got a whole lot more interesting," House says to the team. "Let's go." He grabs Amy's chart from his desk and they all follow him to her room. A nurse hands House a page of notes they have taken while he had the chart. "Add pneumonia to the list."


	3. Chapter 3

The beeping of several machines and not to mention the needle stuck in her arm wakes Amy up out of being passed out for a moment. The first thing she hears is the voice of her big sister barking orders at nurses. She doesn't realize that she has an oxygen mask on so she tries to ask what is going on. She doesn't remember passing out in the middle of the hallway. She pulls the mask away from her face so she can talk. "What's going on?" The words barely escape her mouth. As soon as she pulls the mask away from her mouth and nose she struggles to breathe.

"Keep the mask on," Cuddy snaps, "You have pneumonia. We are keeping you here." Amy tries to pull the mask away one more time but Cuddy holds it in place. "I said keep it there." Amy rolls her eyes but does what her sister tells her to do. House and the team walk into the room which is cue for the nurses to walk out. They exit the room leaving Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman to start trying to figure out what is wrong. "She passed out and now she has pneumonia and she can't breathe on her own and…"

"Shut up," House interrupts and Cuddy stops talking. "Leave the room now." Cuddy doesn't respond and begins to leave the room. "Wait." She stops. "You aren't even going to argue with me?"

"I have to go talk to someone," she says in a daze then she turns back around and walks out of the room.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's get started," House says to the team who are all still a little unsure of why they are working on the case. The team exchange glances. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? Start running tests."

"On what? She has pneumonia," Foreman argues. He begins to leave the room. He has just about had enough of House for the moment. He would find himself another patient to work on, a patient that deserves his service. Foreman thinks that working on Amy would be a waste of his time, his talent, and his knowledge. He walks towards the door but House blocks him with his cane and shoves the chart into Foreman's chest. Foreman reluctantly holds it in his hands and begins to read. "She has pneumonia, House."

"Read out loud to the class her last temperature reading," House demands, still holding his cane in the doorway blocking Foreman from walking out.

Foreman rolls his eyes before reading, "103.5." While Foreman was reading the temperature House was making his way to Amy's bed where Chase is standing. He grabs Chase's hand and puts it on Amy's arm.

"With a temperature of almost 104 shouldn't her skin be at least a little bit warm?"

"She is ice cold!" Chase exclaims. He puts his hand back on hers for confirmation.

"Start with that. Run whatever tests you need to, I'll be back later." Before he can leave the room Amy grabs his hand. He turns around and looks down at her. She looks up at him and for a brief moment they stare at each other. The lock eyes, Amy forgetting what she wanted to say and House forgetting why he was leaving the room. He slowly reaches down and pulls the oxygen mask away from her face so she could talk.

"Tell Lisa my migraine is back," she says as fast as she can. She wheezes to catch her breath again and House puts the oxygen mask back.

He slowly nods and leaves the room. He looks back once more to watch his team begin to draw blood for tests. What he doesn't realize is that Wilson has joined him. They both stand in the middle of the hallway as the team struggles to begin to find out what is wrong with their star patient. House slowly turns his head and realizes Wilson is standing with him and he grows uncomfortable. He doesn't want anyone to know that he is intrigued by his new patient. It was almost like he didn't want to leave her side. Wilson is the first person to know something is up. He expects that any moment Wilson will open his mouth to try to analyze once again House's intentions.

"Tell Cuddy her sister's migraine is back. You two seem to be so friendly, you can give her the news. I have more important things to do."

"Like what? Staring in the hallway?" Wilson couldn't help but tease. There is no way House will be able to convince him any different that he had just been staring into the room although Wilson knows the excuses will come.

"No, like getting gas for my motorcycle, I'm running low."

"You're going to just leave when Cuddy's sister has some unknown illness?" Wilson questions in disbelief. It shouldn't shock him. Nothing should shock him when it comes to House but Wilson had thought that since House was the one who initiated interest that maybe he would be different around this case. He was wrong. To House this is just another mystery for him to solve. It almost makes Wilson angry at him but he knows that House is House and he doesn't change for anybody. He doesn't even answer the question, he just walks away. Wilson rolls his eyes and goes to tell Cuddy the bad news.

When Wilson gets to Cuddy's office she is sitting at her desk still in a daze. He walks in slowly and sits down on the desk. "Do you think it's back?" she asks almost scared to let the words leave her mouth as they would be some sort of jinx.

"I don't think that should be a worry right now. Maybe she just has pneumonia, you never know." He pushed it off not only because he doesn't want Cuddy to worry about it but because he has been trying not to worry about it since she was admitted. "House has it under control." He knows a statement such as that is not the most comforting thing you could say to a person but at this point he would be the best doctor for the job.

"I want you to watch her case closely. Don't tell House. I am not taking any chances." She puts her head in her hands. "This is so not what I need right now."

"If it gets worse I will run some tests of my own." He wants to reassure her that everything is going to be alright but he doesn't know for sure himself. "I'll watch over her." Wilson leaves the room and makes his way back to Amy's room. She has her eyes closed but she isn't sleeping. He sits down on the bed and puts his hand on hers. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles. It makes her feel good that a familiar face is in there with her, not just a familiar face but a friendly one. "I heard about your migraine. Do you want something for it?" She nods her head yes. "If anything happens page me and don't tell anybody." He stands up to leave the room. "Try getting some rest." He takes one more look at her vitals before leaving the room.

In the lab Chase, Foreman, and Cameron are sitting on lab stools. Foreman is staring up at the ceiling. Chase is watching Cameron. Cameron is looking into a microscope. She pulls her head away from the microscope and then looks back into it a few times. "You don't even know what you're looking for!" Foreman says.

"We have to at least try testing her. House is going to be pissed if we just do nothing," Cameron says as she puts another slide under the microscope and squirts a blue liquid into it and looks into it again.

Chase looks to Foreman, "We probably should do something."

"You could do all the something you want to. Just because House wants to get laid, we have to deal with it."

"You don't know that is why he chose this case," Cameron snaps. Her desperation to not only defend house but to not believe that there is a possibility that he could be attracted to somebody other than her, it comes through in the tone of her voice.

"Yes I do and it is a waste of all of our times."

"I don't know. This is House. House doesn't get fazed by anything," Chase says.

"So now you're on his side?" Cameron says as she puts a vial of blood to be tested.

"This isn't about sides," Foreman argues, "This is about us doing a job. We were not hired to be personal doctors to Cuddy's sister. Big deal, her body temperature is off, that doesn't mean anything."

"We are here to do what House tells us to do. I don't agree with it either, but at least I have tried," Cameron says.

"Do you think that will even matter? He will forget in a week anyway," Foreman says.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Chase chimes in, "House doesn't just take cases if there isn't a reason in it for him. I don't mean getting laid. I mean he needs a challenge."

"You're both crazier than House is. You'll see, she's on antibiotics, by the end of the day she will be feeling a lot better and we can send her home. He probably thinks this will get him out of the clinic for a while."

The room is silent for a few seconds before their pagers all go off one by one. As each of their pagers go off they exchange glances with each other. A little surprised to be paged 911 to Amy's room they are all frozen. Finally Cameron speaks up, "So do you still think nothing is wrong?" Nobody answers her, instead they begin to rush to Amy's room where Wilson and Cuddy already are with panic on both of their faces. It becomes abundantly clear that there is a little more wrong than pneumonia.


	4. Chapter 4

In House's office the team is sitting in their chairs around the table while Cuddy sits on the edge of the table and Wilson stands in the doorway. Another two symptoms have been written on the white board, migraine and heart failure. House scratches the top of his head with his hand and then rests his elbow on the corner of the white board. He looks around the room to see the expressions on each person's face. Cuddy looks scared, Wilson looks concerned, Foreman looks stunned, Chase has his chin rested on his hand, and Cameron has begun to take notes. "I leave for 15 minutes and she almost dies, can't you people do anything without me?" House finally says in a somewhat raised voice.

Cuddy stands up furious with rage, "You shouldn't have left in the first place, House!"

"Well there is no use in fighting about it now. That's not going to solve anything," he retorts. "Did anything come up in the tests you ran?" They all shake their heads no. "Are we any closer to any kind of diagnosis?" Still silence. "I wish you can at least lie to me and pretend you know what you're doing. Throw anything out. I am sick of talking to myself. If you think there is still nothing wrong you can just leave, if not I need you to start stepping up now." Chase reluctantly raises his hand. "Robby, you have something to add?"

Chase gives a disgusted look before speaking, "We should do a full body scan. Maybe there is a blockage."

"Good, finally an idea. Even though it's a bad idea it's still an idea."

'But you said…" before Chase gets to finish his sentence House interrupts.

"Relax, just do the scan." Chase leaves the room. House puts his hands over Cuddy's ears. "You two go to her place and test for toxins." He takes his hands off of her ears and nods them on to go.

"You are not going to have them break into her apartment!" Cuddy shrieks.

"What? Have my team break into a patient's house? I would never. That's against the law, you know. Shame on you for even suggesting it." House puts his hand on the small of her back and pushes her towards the door. "Now go ask her anything she may be leaving out of her story. As you know everyone lies, even sisters of the dean of medicine." Cuddy walks passed Wilson and leaves the room. Cameron and Foreman grab their coats and leave soon after. House looks up at Wilson who is still standing in the doorway. "Why are you here? Are you sleeping with her?"

"No I am not sleeping with her," Wilson replies. "Why can't you just accept the fact that people can just be friends? Somebody is always sleeping with somebody else. It's either that or they're trying to sleep with them. There is such thing as a normal friendship, but you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Of course, let's make fun of my social shortcomings. That's going to save her life," House says sarcastically, "You know something and you're not telling me." House stares Wilson down. Wilson steps back since he is uneasy. He knows House is right and will probably find out sooner or later. He is House, he always figures out.

"I know that you should probably talk to Amy more about what's going on and worry less about breaking into her 5th floor apartment." Wilson walks away and into his office. Before House can follow him in he closes the door and locks it.

Outside of Amy's apartment building Foreman and Cameron try to open the door that leads into the apartment building. They take a few steps back and look up. Cameron looks down at the paper with the address written on it and looks back up. There aren't any trees on the outside of the building and the fire escape ladder is up. "How are we supposed to break into a 5th floor apartment?" Cameron says. "I bet House would want us to ring every single doorbell until someone let us in."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Foreman replies. Cameron looks at him shocked that he would actually think knocking on everyone's door would be a good idea. Normally he would just pick the lock and go in that way. She hesitates but starts to walk towards the doorbells. Just as she reaches out to start pressing the buttons he calls out to stop her, "Hey, I was just kidding. I have the key." He holds up the key ring and jingles it.

"You're an ass. Don't tell me you stole that from her purse."

"Relax, Cuddy gave them to me before we left." He puts the key into the doorknob and opens the door.

They make their way up the 5 flights of stairs until they get to Amy's floor. They put their gloves on in the hallway before opening the door and entering the apartment. The first thing they see when they walk in is the living room right in front of them and the kitchen off to the left. At the end of the hallway there is the bathroom and on either side of the bathroom is the bedroom and a spare bedroom that Amy uses as her office. The apartment looks clean. In fact the apartment looks so clean that it could pass for unlived in. Foreman takes the front of the apartment while Cameron takes the back.

Foreman starts in the kitchen and doesn't find anything unusual. He tests for radiation but nothing is showing up. The countertops are spotless so there isn't much to sample. He slowly opens the trashcan and takes samples of whatever he can from there. He opens the fridge to see that there is hardly anything there. He starts to feel that it's a little strange that there is no food in the fridge and the trash can. He makes his way into the living room and begins to test for radiation again. He notices a man's jacket draped over the back of the recliner. He laughs to himself, "House is going to be pissed." He picks up a picture frame from the coffee table. The picture has Amy and a tall good looking guy hugging each other. "This day just keeps getting better." He continues to look around.

In the bathroom Cameron notices there are men and women products in the cabinets. There are no prescription drugs in the cabinets, just the regular tooth brush and tooth paste and other bathroom things. The trash can is empty and there were no toxins in the air so she moves on to the bedroom. She had already been in the office and found nothing unusual which seems to be the theme of the day. Foreman finishes in the living room and joins Cameron in the bedroom. "There is nothing in here, we should just go," he says.

"Let's just finish up this room so we can get out of here," Cameron says in a bitter tone.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Foreman teases. He walks over to the dresser where there are several canisters of different migraine subscriptions. "Do we take these in? We know she has chronic migraines."

"We need to bag anything we can. Maybe she mixed drugs." Cameron sweeps all of the drugs into a bag. Next to the empty space on the dresser where the pills used to be are a few more picture frames. There is another picture of her and the guy that was in the picture that Foreman had looked up earlier. "I guess she has a boyfriend." Cameron couldn't help herself, she tried to make it sound like it was just a minor thing noticed but she had to mention it. The fact that House may be interested in Amy is enough to make her emotions go wild. Containing them is another thing.

"So that's the reason she's dying?" Foreman asks in a teasing manner again. They look at the next picture and it's a young Wilson with who looks to be a cancer patient. "A picture of Wilson, maybe she's dating Wilson."

"You think so?"

"No I don't." They walk out of the room. "I don't care. There is nothing here, let's get back to the hospital." They pick up their bags and leave the apartment. Foreman locks the door and they make their way out of the apartment building and they go back to the hospital. When they get back to the office Chase is sitting at the table and House is nowhere to be seen.

"She seized just as I got her out of the scan. The scan was clean though," Chase explains.

"The apartment was clean too," Foreman adds, "There wasn't even anything in the fridge but bottled water."

"Maybe she just hasn't gone food shopping yet," Chase says.

"You're on her side?" Cameron screeches.

"I didn't know there were sides," Chase says cautiously.

"Cameron is just jealous," Foreman says with a laugh. She doesn't respond with words, only a look that could pierce daggers. Foreman quickly stops smiling. Chase walks over to the white board and reluctantly writes seizures underneath the rest of the symptoms.

In Amy's room House is sitting on a chair on the side of her bed. She slowly opens her eyes and House pretends like he wasn't paying that much attention to her. He picks up a magazine and begins to read it. "It's about time you woke up, sleepy head," he says from behind the US Weekly. "Do people really care if Jessica Simpson can pump her own gas?"

"Apparently," she says from behind the oxygen mask. It came out a little muffled but he understood what she said.

"You had a seizure. Have you ever had one before?" She shakes her head no. "Your body hates you." She smiles. "I'm going to meet with my team to see what they have come up with. I believe Chase did that scan before you decided to seize."

She pulls the oxygen mask away from here mouth so she could speak clearly. She gasps once before speaking. "Am I going to die?"

"I hope not, Cuddy would never let that go." Amy laughs and then winches in pain. He lifts his hand slightly to wave goodbye but quickly puts it back into his pocket. He pours out a pill into his hand and pops it into his mouth. He walks away and makes his way over to the elevator. The pain in Amy's head slowly gets worse. She begins to get dizzy so she closes her eyes to try to get some sleep. She hopes that if she can't beat the migraine that she could at least sleep through it. She takes her fingers and massages her temples. Nothing she does seems to help. She picks up the magazine House had left on her bed and begins to flip through it. She gets to the Jessica Simpson picture that House had been complaining about and she smiles. For the first moment since she had been admitted she actually feels like nothing is wrong. The feeling quickly goes away with the throbbing of her head but at least she could smile for just one moment. She puts the magazine down and tries once more to fall asleep, this time she succeeds.


	5. Chapter 5

While the team is sent to run more labs House sits at his computer searching frantically for any kind of answer. Every one of his searches comes up empty. With each question left a mystery the more aggravated he becomes. He looks around the office for something that will take his mind off if for just a little while. He locks the door, sits back down in his chair, pops a pill, and turns on his ipod. He leans back in the chair, puts his feet up on the desk, and closes his eyes. He feels that it has to be something neurological but all the tests come up with nothing. He knows he is going to make a move at some point soon. Doing nothing will only kill her.

The sound of the lock on his door clicking breaks his concentration. He slowly opens his eyes o see Cuddy standing over him with her arms folded across her chest. He takes his feet off the desk and sits up straight before saying, "The door was locked for a reason."

"I have a key," she smugly responds.

"It was still locked." The look on her face shows him that she is in no mood to play around. He wasn't playing. She is actually the last person he wants to see. She probably wants to know what is going on with her sister and he doesn't have any kind of answer for her. "Listen, if you're going to break into my office and bother me at least stop blocking my view." He motions with his eyes to her folded arms. She covers up even more and looks at him sternly. "What do you want?"

"There is nothing new written on that stupid board of yours," she says as she walks towards it. "Why isn't there anything new?" She knows the answer. She didn't even have to ask. She knows why there is nothing new. They couldn't come up with anything. They don't know what's wrong with her. It's all too familiar of what had happened in the past. She regrets asking the question at all. She knows that the last person she'd want to hear that news from would be House.

"Your sister is dying and we don't know why." It didn't sting as much as she thought it would. He didn't yell it like he normally does. The tone in his voice is empathetic but what scares her most is along with the empathy she could hear worry. She drops her arms and takes a deep breath. The more uncomfortable she makes him, the more he wants her out of his office. He picks up the pill canister from the desk, pours out a pill into his hand, and throws the pill into the back of his throat. "Now leave me alone so I can figure out what is wrong. Go get your nails done or whatever it is your species does to let loose."

"House…"

"Get out." He says each word loudly and each word emphasized. He needs her to leave. He'd never be able to make a decision on which way to being test treatments with her hovering around him. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but he knows for sure if he does nothing her organs will start to shut down and there will be nothing they can do. She turns around and leaves the room.

Cameron leaves the lab and decides to check on Amy's condition. Amy is just finishing up her dinner, or at least finishing staring at her dinner. Cameron stands in the doorway awkwardly and waits for the half eaten food to be taken away and the room emptied. She takes just one more step into the room and says, "How are you feeling?" She doesn't even look at Amy. She stares into the chart as she awaits her answer.

"Do you really care?" Amy asks from behind her oxygen mask. Amy could see right through Cameron's motives. She wanted to look up on her. Perhaps see if she could get more information on her to go running back to House with.

Taken aback by Amy's question Cameron quickly replies, "Of course I do."

"You don't like me," Amy says smugly. It wasn't a question and she almost seemed to take pleasure that Cameron is so uneasy around her. From the moment Cameron stepped into the room she could tell there was tension.

Cameron tries to ignore Amy's attempts to rattle her cage. She begins to take Amy's vitals without saying a word. Amy watches Cameron's every move. She tries to pretend that she doesn't notice but ignoring her gets harder and harder to do. Finally Cameron stops what she's doing and steps back from the bed. "You live with someone so why are you hitting on him?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she knows she has made a mistake. She has let her emotions get the best of her once again.

Amy pulls the oxygen mask away from her face to make sure Cameron hears every word of her response. She doesn't care that she can't breathe. "I am too busy dying to worry about hitting on Dr. House." She says it as loud as she can with as much attitude as she can. As soon as the sentence leaves her mouth she begins to cough as she tries to catch her breath. She puts the mask back over her mouth and nose.

"Then how did you know I was talking about him?"

"The whole hospital knows, Dr. Cameron. The way you look at him…a blind person could tell." Cameron doesn't respond. "Is there a medical reason you came here or did you come to yell at a dying person for hitting on your boss? Which I wasn't doing by the way." A lot of the words got muffled behind the mask but the look on Cameron's face shows that she understood every word.

"I'm done here." Cameron starts to leave the room but is met up with House. She turns back around and walks back into the room.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, you're here." He pauses to notice the looks of death being swapped between the two women. "You can cut the tension in here with a knife. Aren't you supposed to be in the lab?"

"I came to make sure she was ok." It was a lie and they all knew it. She just hopes that just this once he wouldn't call her out on it.

"You're not going to get any bonus points with Cuddy unless you actually cure her," House says as he leans in close to whisper in a mocking way. Cameron rolls her eyes. "Start her on heparin."

"So you think it's a clot," Cameron states, trying to read House's reasoning. She knows they haven't agreed on even one diagnosis or even come up with one.

"I didn't say that."

"So you think it's allergies."

"I didn't say that either. Just do it." Cameron doesn't move, instead she just looks at him and waits for some kind of elaboration or explanation for giving her medicine. "Look, if we don't do anything she's going to die anyway. At least we can say we tried."

"Did you put a whole bunch of treatments in a hat and just pick one out?" Amy chimes in. Usually House would have a comment ready for anyone thinking they could actually out wit him. A variety of snarky comebacks and sexual innuendos begin to flood his brain at a rapid pace. He smiles at her attempt of being a smart ass. It was even more wonderful to him that she got it out while being in pain and hardly able to breathe. He wouldn't let most people get the last word but he decides this time to make an exception. There would always be next time to come back. Next time would surely have to come when Cameron isn't around. He wouldn't dare play with Amy in front of Cameron. He needs her to be on her A game and making her jealous would do just the opposite.

Deciding to ignore Amy's comment he continues to give Cameron his orders. "The heparin now, Dr. Cameron." He says it in a stern tone to make sure that he does not want to repeat himself again. Cameron walks over to the medicine cart and takes out a vial of heparin. She walks over to the bed and injects it into Amy's IV line. A devilish grin overcomes her as she begins to think of House wants to be experimental that they should do everything…including the more painful tests.

"I think we should do an LP," Cameron says enthusiastically. She could barely hide her excitement in her tone. House wants to say no but he knows that at this point they cannot afford to miss anything. He was hoping to put off the LP until absolutely necessary but Cameron would suspect something is up if he declines her now. He takes a sympathetic look at Amy who looks worried and then he looks back at Cameron. "We haven't tried it yet." She almost winds to jump for joy as she twists the knife tighter. House wasn't the only one who could play games. When she wants to Cameron can be just as much as a bitch as the next person. He had never seen this side of her before. Jealousy is an ugly thing, especially on such a beautiful woman.

House wouldn't give Cameron the satisfaction to actually administer the test. He would do it himself if it meant not letting Cameron be on her high horse for much longer. "I'll take it from here, Cameron, you go back to the lab and see if Foreman and Chase has come up with anything."

"I thought I would do the LP." Disappointed that her plan has seemed to have back fired she grows angrier. No matter what she does or says it seems like he knows what she is thinking and what her motives are. House could read anyone like a book, Cameron especially since she wears her heart on her sleeve.

"You thought wrong." Knowing that arguing with him would get her nowhere Cameron leaves the room. He looks back at Amy who is watching his every move. "I'm sorry we have to do this."

"You're sorry? What have you done with my doctor? I want House back. House doesn't do sorry." She couldn't help flirting. He is too easy to flirt with. Everything out of his mouth is honest and everything out of her mouth is playful. She had heard Cuddy talk about him plenty of times through out the years they have known each other to know exactly who House is and how he operates. She knows House would never say sorry, especially not to a patient. As much as she didn't want to think it maybe just maybe House actually cares about her. She knows he only cares about himself on the outside but there had been plenty of stories that have told her that there is more to House than House would like to show people. She is beginning to see that House. She likes that House.

He smiles as he pulls the needle out of the plastic bag it was sealed in. He holds it out in front to show her. "I am going to lay you on your side and stick this big long thing into your back until fluid comes out…is that better?" Amy laughs, there was no response to that she could possibly say that would even hold a candle to it. She couldn't resist saying something in response.

"I should warn you that pain turns me on," Amy says as she turns over on her side. House slowly opens the back of her hospital gown to expose her bare back. His eyes wander to her lower back to where a tattoo of a tribal design with a heart in the middle sits. He can't help but stare for a few seconds. Her porcelain skin looks as smooth as he imagined it would be. Not like he would admit to anyone that he imagined her anything but out of his hospital.

"If you orgasm during this I'll marry you." He knows that no matter what kind of freaky stuff a person may be into a lumbar puncture is definitely not something that would turn a person on. The marriage thing was just to get a rise out of her. He couldn't possibly let her have the last line.

"You don't want to go proposing before you know what you're getting into," she says right back without even a thought. Her remarks are just as fast as his. He likes it. She is definitely better at it than she thought she would be, especially with having Cuddy as a sister. Cuddy just always took it. Amy is a lot feistier.

"This is going to be cold." He dips the cotton swab into the iodine and slowly rubs it onto her skin. She closes her eyes to imagine she is some place else because despite of her joking around she knows just how much this will hurt. It isn't her first lumbar puncture and she knows it probably won't be her last. "Just focus on your breathing. This is going to hurt." He had to stop. He knows he could go on all day with her back and forth. He knows he would have to stop before he grew too attached. She definitely isn't like any other patient he has had before. She is has just enough mystery along with the right amount of wit to be a deadly combination. He was officially intrigued and wants to know more about her.

He slowly sticks the needle into her back. The further he goes in, the more Amy winces. It had been a while since she had had her last LP. She almost forgot how much it hurts. There would be no having anything close to an orgasm. "What happens if you don't find anything?"

"We put you to sleep like we would any suffering animal." Amy tries desperately not to laugh. Just a little bit of movement could do significant amount of damage. She just smiles and continues to try to catch her breath. The spinal fluid finally begins to pour out. House puts a vial up next to the needle and collects what he needs. He caps the vial and puts it down on his tray so he can begin to pull the needle out of Amy's back. "I am going to pull out now." He smirks at his own dirty comment as he slowly pulls the needle out.

"It figures I'd get stuck with a doctor who can't last long." He had to get out of there. One more brilliant comment by her would get his head all in a tizzy. If he wasn't interested in her enough already, he is even more so now. Not many people could keep up with him and not only can she keep up with him but she seems to be enjoying it as much as he is. The more she makes him smile, the more she wants to keep talking to him. She knows eventually he will grow bored of her and find some new interesting case to latch on to. She might as well make every second last.

"I'll send this up to the lab to see what we can come up with." House looks outside to see Wilson hovering around the hallway. He seems to be pacing back and forth. He looks back to Amy. "How long as Wilson been out there?"

"I'd say about 10 minutes."

"Don't you find that odd?"

"He's probably waiting for you to leave."

"How much has he been coming to see you?"

"A lot." She could tell that House is beginning to become a little jealous of Wilson's time spent in Amy's room. She knows she could definitely use it to her advantage in later conversations with House and has every intention to rub it in his face every chance he gets. She makes a mental note to page Wilson next time House is in her room. That would definitely stir up the pot a bit.

House begins to wonder why Wilson is so interested in Amy. He knows they are friends but Wilson has a stack full of patients to meet with. There shouldn't be time for him to be hovering around her room for 5 minutes. It makes him want to stick around just to spite Wilson but he has to get the spinal fluid up to the lab. He takes out his pill canister, drops a pill into his hand and throws it to the back of his throat. He walks out of the room and over to Wilson. "She's all yours."

Wilson ignores House's behavior and walks into Amy's room. "What was that about?" Wilson asks as he sits down on the bed.

"Beats me," Amy lies. She would have so much fun playing with her two doctors. She knows she is dying, she might as well have some fun before it happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Amy had come in to the hospital it seems like all of Chase, Foreman, and Cameron's time has been spent in the lab. As soon as one thing comes back negative, they throw the next slide up. The more negative answers they get back, the slower they seem to work. With nothing to go on and no medical evidence to back any theories up with they don't even dare going to House with a new philosophy on how they should be going about trying to come up with a reason why their patient is rapidly dying. To take a break Foreman stands up and begins to pace in back of Chase's chair. Chase rolls his eyes and continues to look in the microscope at his latest sample. He has been there so long he has forgotten what he is looking at and why he is looking at it. He rubs his eyes with his hand and sits back in his chair. "I don't even know what I am looking at anymore," he says in a frustrated tone.

Cameron leans in over him and looks in his microscope, "It's not Lupus."

"It has to be neuro," Foreman says, "It's the only explanation."

"Slight problem," House chimes in as he walks into the room. He has his cane in one hand and the vial with the spinal fluid from the LP in his other hand. "Her scans are clean." He tosses the vial to Foreman. Luckily Foreman catches it. He holds it up to examine to see what he had just been tossed. "It's from her LP." House says to answer the question Foreman had been forming in his head. "Test it for whatever you can test it for. I am going back to the apartment."

"It's not environmental," Chase says, "She would be getting better, not worse."

"We didn't find anything at the apartment," Cameron says.

Ignoring Chase House goes right on to answer Cameron. "You're right. You didn't find anything. That doesn't mean I won't. Don't poison her or anything while I'm gone. Cameron, I want you to find out why Wilson is spending so much time with her."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"What would I have you do then?" He smirks as Cameron rolls her eyes at him before leaving the room in a huff. "Foreman, you and Chase try to get a full medical history without talking to Cuddy, I think there is something they're not telling us."

"You're saying Cuddy is a liar?" Foreman questions. They all know House's theory that everybody lies but they wouldn't think that Cuddy would be in that "everybody".

"Everybody lies when they have something to hide," House says after popping a pill into his mouth.

"And you think Cuddy is lying," Foreman says back. At this point it's very hard for Foreman to take anything House says seriously after he had stuck them on this case. Normally House would have a reason to take on a case. Usually the reason would be that it's a mystery or a challenge. Even though this case has been a tough one to get anywhere with and one would call it a mystery, the fact that they are expected to cure someone with hardly any symptoms leading them one place or another is proving to be difficult to want to move on with. With every negative test that comes back their motivation gets slimmer and slimmer. Sitting in a lab all day testing for everything under the sun is not what they signed on to do. If it weren't Cuddy's sister, none of them would have gone on with it. They would have gone to Cuddy and gotten taken off the case. They can't do that now and so they feel like they have to suffer.

"I think there is no medical answer at this point as to why her sister is dying and yet she is. Funny don't you think?" House begins to talk out of the room as he continues talking, "I expect a full medical history on my desk by the time I get back."

As House walks up to Amy's apartment building he looks down at the paper with the address on it one more time. Fifth floor, of course she lives on the fifth floor. Why wouldn't she live on the first floor where it's easy access? She would have to live on the top floor of the building just to make his life miserable. Before he begins his journey up the stairs he takes the pill canister out of his pocket. He pops a pill into his mouth and then he looks up the flight of stairs, he pops one more and begins to make his way up the stairs one stair at a time. Half way up he contemplates just turning back around and going back to the hospital. No patient is worth the pain of walking up so many flights of stairs, not even sexy sisters of his boss. "Has anyone ever heard of an elevator?" he yells as he reaches the last landing before heading down the hallway towards Amy's apartment. A few heads pop out of doorways looking to see who is yelling. "Oh mind your own business, old hag," he snaps at an older woman who leers at him as he walks passed her door. He walks to Amy's door and puts the key into the doorknob. He opens the door and to his surprise sees someone sitting on the couch watching TV. "Oh uh…" Caught red handed although technically he wasn't breaking in, he had a key, he just wasn't expecting anyone to be in the apartment.

"You must be Dr. House," the man, who looks to be about his mid-twenties, says as he looks behind him at the doorway.

House closes the door behind him, "You were expecting me?"

"Lisa called and said you might be by." He stands up and walks over to House and sticks out his hand to shake it. "I'm Tim." House just looks down at his hand and looks back up at him. "Ok so you don't do the hand shake thing. I can respect that. Well go on and look for whatever it is you're looking for. I won't get in your way unless you need something from the couch."

House isn't sure how to react. Is this Amy's boyfriend? He couldn't be a roommate, there is only one bedroom. He wasn't expecting anyone to be home so he is thrown off his game a bit. It doesn't take him long to get right into his routine. He starts in the bedroom partially because that is where he will get most of his information from and partially because it's the room farthest away from the living room where Tim is sitting. House could tell no matter who Tim is that he doesn't like him. Even though he said he would stay out of the way, Tim's presence is enough to disturb his work. He can't truly go through everything with a spy in the other room. He looks over at the dresser and next to the empty spot where Amy's migraine medication used to be are the pictures that Cameron had seen. One picture is obviously Amy and Tim and the other is a very young looking Wilson and what seems to be a patient. He takes the picture of Wilson and the patient and sticks that into his bag. He could ask Wilson about that later. House could tell that there would be nothing in the bedroom that will tell him what he needs to know. There would have to be some paperwork or something in the office so that is where he heads to next.

The office is just as clean as the rest of the apartment. There is only a desk with a laptop and a book case with about one shelf of books on it in the room and that is it. The closet is clean and there is no evidence of anywhere else in the place that she would put all of her paperwork in. He walks into the living room and stands in the archway that leads from the living room into the hallway with the bedroom and everything else in it. He doesn't really want to have a conversation with Tim but as he sees it it's probably the only way he is going to get any kind of real information about her. "So is she just scared of clutter or what?"

"She hasn't been here in a few months. She was over in Tennessee taking care of a friend's kid in Saint Jude's."

"I see. Is there any medical condition you know of that she may have had in the past?"

"She's a pretty closed off person so I don't know much of her life before I met her 5 years ago but as far as I know there has been nothing."

"So are you the boyfriend or…" House couldn't help himself from asking. He had to know. The more he finds out about her the more interested in her he gets.

Tim laughs. "No definitely not the boyfriend just the best friend watching the place for her while she's gone."

"Why aren't you at the hospital then? Do you not care that she is dying?"

"I care. She just asked me not to be there."

"You're an idiot. Don't you know when a woman says no she means yes? She's too damn stubborn and proud to say she wants you there." Why he was giving advice to this guy House doesn't know. He doesn't care about this guy or the fact that he's clueless about what women want. He shouldn't care about Amy slowly dying without a friend in the world. If you would ask him he would say that he doesn't. The way he is feeling, though, he isn't so sure if that is really the case. He isn't sure if it's the mystery that he is attracted to or the actual girl. Either way he knows that the way he feels when he is around her is a way he has only felt one time before in his life time and he isn't sure if he is ready to take something like that on.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know what is wrong with her so I should go see her before it's too late."

"Yes."

"I'll leave now. Just make sure you lock the door on your way out." Tim turns the TV off, grabs his coat from the back of the sofa, and leaves the apartment. House walks back into the office and turns on the laptop to see if he could find anything on there before he leaves. He needs to make sure he leaves no stone unturned and with Tim gone he doesn't have to worry about where he looks. There is nothing too unusual on the laptop that would be able to tell House any more information than he already knows. She only goes to a select few websites. She hardly e-mails anybody. She has only the basic bills that she pays. All he can tell is who ever this kid is that is at Saint Jude's…she really cares about him. After looking through everything on the laptop House decides that there is nothing more for him there at the apartment so he leaves.


End file.
